


of different sets of stars

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble dump of Yuri/Estelle three-sentence AU fics. various ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yuri Loses AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "estelle won on the sword stair"

That’s when Estelle snaps out of it—when her sword finds its way through the gap between Yuri’s ribs and she sees the other end of the blade come out his back, when a gargling noise in his throat becomes a spew of blood that explodes out his mouth, one drop splashing against her cheek where it burns her with its sickening warmth.

“Y-Yuri, I…” Estelle gasps, only barely managing to seize back control of her own vocal cords, “How…oh god, how _could_ I…?”

"No…it wasn’t _you_ …” Yuri chokes out immediately, weakly shaking his head as he stares straight at her with a face that begs her _don’t blame yourself_ , but the light in his eyes is already fading fast, and even though she can see his bloodied mouth still forming words, Estelle can’t hear him over the screams in her head.


	2. +Anima AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featuring wolf!Yuri and nightingale!Estelle  
> (please read +Anima)

Unfortunately, Yuri doesn’t actually knock the bandit out until _after_ the bastard manages to stab his knife right into the paw pad, so the victory is bittersweet, with Yuri leaning over the thief’s unconscious form and hissing painfully through clenched teeth as he resists the animalistic urge to lick the wound clean.

“Yuri, let me see it,” Estelle’s voice comes from above, and as she swoops down to land, Yuri wills the fur-covered wolf claw on his left arm to turn back into a normal human hand which he presents to her—Estelle doesn’t even wince at the big gaping slit in his palm as she bandages it up.

Estelle kisses the wound once she’s done and that does a better job than anything else of alleviating the pain like a healing wave, and Yuri decides then that he doesn’t care what the legends say about all the good angels having to have wings of pure white, because Estelle’s wings are the brown of a nightingale and there’s no way in hell she’s not the very best angel who’s ever lived.


	3. Intoner AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featuring intoner!Estelle and disciple!Yuri  
> (dont play drakengard 3 but also please play drakengard 3)

Estelle may be thousands of times stronger than Yuri by design, but when it comes to the actual fighting, he obviously enjoys it more than she does—his manic grin only grows wider with every soldier he cuts down, and Estelle can’t help how that enthused laugh of his sets her own heart aflutter as her own killing power finally reaches its peak.

Her intoner mode is a dance that consists of the pink aura of her song and the red red _red_ that bursts everywhere when her sword slices through men like they’re butter; it’s a bloodbath that takes down every last soldier left in the room within seconds, and when her aura fades away, Yuri looks around at the slew of corpses and actually pouts.

“As much as I _love_ how red looks on you, you could have left some for me,” he whines, and Estelle laughs—she’ll make it up to him in bed tonight.


	4. Shower Fun AU [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "modern au; Yuri teasing Estelle in the shower"

"Shhh,” Yuri whispers, a low chuckle that washes warm and wet over her skin as he licks her earlobe, “you want everyone else to know?”

Estelle has to bite her lip to smother her next moan as Yuri glides the tip of a fingernail between her legs, and his other hand squeezes around her right breast, and he grinds his hips up against hers from behind so that she can feel his hard-on pressing into her lower back, sliding slick, throbbing—but then Yuri suddenly slips a finger inside of her and this time Estelle can’t hold back her loud, surprised, pleasured cry.

There’s a knock at the door—“Estelle, you alright in there?” Rita’s voice calls from behind it, and Yuri buries his face in her neck to muffle his snickering while Estelle quickly calls back in the lulls between the wicked thrusts of his fingers that she’s fine, she just dropped her soap, and no she doesn’t need any he-ELP but thanks anyway Rita—and as her roommate finally steps away from the door, Estelle brings her own hand up to her mouth, sharply elbowing Yuri in the gut along the way just for good measure, and bites her own knuckles to keep from screaming as she comes.


	5. College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "fluffy college yustelle"

Yuri is brought halfway back to consciousness by the feeling of someone shaking at his shoulders and the sound of a familiar whispering in his ear, but it isn’t until teeth close down on his earlobe in a vicious nip that Yuri jolts awake, yelping as his head flies up from where it had been resting on the desk and his back slams into the chair.

Estelle giggles when he turns a groggy glare onto her, and lightly informs him that he just slept through the whole lecture; Yuri groans into his hands, because he and Estelle had both been a bit _busy_ last night and they’d only gotten at most four hours of sleep, but _Estelle_ is still managing to shine like the sun—and Yuri doesn’t hesitate to grumble aloud that he kind of hates her for it.

“Well if you hate me, I guess you’re not getting a copy of today’s notes,” Estelle singsongs, and makes as if to leave him, so Yuri quickly snatches her wrist and yanks her backwards into his lap, whining, “Nooo, I take it back, I love you so muchhhhhh”—and Estelle laughs before telling him she forgives him, but now he’s gotta get his butt in gear before they’re late for physics.


	6. Mermaid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Surfer Yuri being entranced by Mermaid Estelle"

Yuri’s on the verge of finally standing up on his board to catch the wave when he hears it: singing, light and airy and ringing out with surprising volume over the waves, a mesmerizing melody that makes him stop, and forget what he was doing—forget everything except that he needs to keep swimming that way, needs to get to the source of that voice…

He only snaps out of it when he smashes head-first into a rocky craig.

“Wah! Oh…oh dear Neptune, I’m so sorry! I thought no one could hear me!” Yuri manages to hear someone call over the way his head is reeling with pain, and when he looks up, he sees a shimmering gold fishtail first, then the expanse of pale skin, then the dripping pink locks framing gorgeous sea-green eyes—and even though the girl apologizes profusely for making him crash, Yuri hears the enchanting voice more than he does the words.


End file.
